Please take me there.........
by Roz
Summary: Anyone expecting a full story with plot and all, sorry. I just got together all my fave lyrics from some various op songs and put them together. Thankyou Rika the person that translated these lyrics *Dedicated to Rika for her dedication to bring OP into t


Ok, first of all, I do not own any of these lyrics. I didn't write them, they belong to Toei Animation and whoever write them and sings them. I DID NOT translate these myself. It was only thanks to Rika-san and the various people who translated them that I can do this. The full version of these songs can be found on Rika's wonderful site, www.onepiece.baratie.com Visit it, its good.  
  
OK, nice warning. For those people expecting a full story with plot and all, sorry. This is just some of my favourite lyrics all put together. As you'll find out I like lyrics that have an ambiguous meaning.  
  
Dedicated to Rika, you know who you are. Thankyou for going to all the trouble to bring One Piece to the English speaking world.  
  
You must be feeling so good, laughing so loudly,  
  
You were indecisive, unable to take even that one step.  
  
A smile about to cy, looking up at the flowing clouds  
  
Don't forget the feeling of believing,  
  
Always at you side, always.  
  
Ambitions are cooler, the more impossible the dream.  
  
The ecstasy on the other side of despair,  
  
Believing only in miracles will make you miss.  
  
The further away the ocean, the better heaven must be,  
  
Until I go far, please keep watching me.  
  
I want to feel the wind that I have yet to see.  
  
The feelings that overflowed don't connect.  
  
I will start to walk, even if I'm alone.  
  
Why is it so far? I chase after it.  
  
I want to embrace the dream that sprang out,  
  
I want to awaken the feelings.  
  
The place that leads to the future glimmers far away.  
  
Mere scarred memories should be all forgotten.  
  
I felt you kindness as you stayed with me.  
  
Before Dawn.  
  
No matter how blue the sky is, my heart is in a hurricane.  
  
In a way, its in everyone.  
  
Just before the snow thaws, feeling well up inside of me.  
  
Sometimes the wind is cold  
  
My heart is black and white,  
  
That the way it goes, the world is a tough place.  
  
I believe only in the future,  
  
The passion that make you run – makes you shine.  
  
This burning emotion that feels like it brings the dawn.  
  
The mountain of problems that piled up  
  
You can't go back along this path – that your pride.  
  
The shape of dreams no one can see,  
  
Run towards paradise – I don't care what happens later.  
  
Believe in Wonderland.  
  
Only the heartbeat echoes, and looks into the shadows.  
  
Crescent moon – night – piercing into my heart – a cold sound,  
  
I sacrifice everything for it.  
  
Screams of souls.  
  
A calm deep inside the heart, a spirit shot through.  
  
Something that cannot be seen – something that'll be known later.  
  
Winds that run across the blade, the blindfold of my spirit.  
  
A song for the strong such pain cannot be felt,  
  
Thirst, anger, a distant oath promised – until I reach there.  
  
Flames of souls.  
  
If you face your back against them – it's the same as defeat.  
  
The spirit still burns deep in the heart,  
  
No matter who waits up ahead of me……………..  
  
I will walk across the shadows with the blindfold of my spirit.  
  
I always looked for the place of miracles,  
  
So that I wouldn't lose against someone I didn't know.  
  
But now, everyday is full of dust.  
  
If this world could change, to the days I knew nothing,  
  
Please take me there, so my memories don't fade.  
  
But now, all I do is sigh.  
  
Everybody has yet to grab hold of a true dream.  
  
If times could be reversed to those days I had just learned of tears,  
  
Please take me there…………………..  
  
1 Please take me there, so my loneliness doesn't catch up to me  
  
  
  
((Watashi ga iruyo, Shoucinsouke, Run! Run! Run!, Before Dawn, Pandaman, Believe, Spirit of Zoro, Memories ( Toei Animation 2002)) 


End file.
